gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:TheRealManInBlack/Infinite 8 Killer
Ja, Rockstar Games hat mit Grand Theft Auto V eines der meist verkauftesten Spiele erschaffen. Das Spiel ist wirklich gut, dass könnte mir jeder in diesem Wiki bestätigen. Mit Grand Theft Auto 5 haben sie 5 Jahre gebraucht, was schon ziemlich lang ist. Natürlich gibt es auch andere Spiele und in 5 Jahren kommt vielleicht sogar GTA 6 und das wird dann nochmal besser. Aber warten wir erstmal ab. Naja, ich wollte eigentlich auf ein anderes Thema zugreiffen, was niemand kennt, aber mich wirklich fasziniert. Hat einer von euch vom Infinite 8 Killer gehört? Nein? Dann lasst mich ganz am Anfang anfangen. Jeder weiß, dass Rockstar Games, immer auf Nebenstories, kleine Geschichten und Details acht gegeben hat. Ihr kennt wahrscheinlich dieses Easter Egg in GTA 5, wo man auf einem Berg einen Geist sehen kann. Es soll angeblich um eine Frau gehen, die von Jock Cranley ermordet wurde. Es war die Ehefrau und Jock kam sogar damit durch und wurde frei gesprochen. Unter dem Geist steht "Jock", was für viele eine Bestätigung ist. Und nun spuckt sie auf dem Berg rum und wartet, dass Jock gefasst wird. Aber darüber will ich heute nicht reden. Ich wollte über jemanden reden, der noch nicht gefasst wurde. Ähnlich wie im Falle von Leonora Johnson, wurde dieser nicht gefasst. Und das wird er auch nie. 8 Leichen, 8 tote und verschwundene und ein Killer, den niemand kennt. Es gibt auf einem Berg, ein kleines Easter Egg, wo einige Reime auf den Berg eingerizt wurden. "One is done" "Two was Fun" "Three Tried to Run" "Four called Mom" "Five is not Alive" "Six is Nix" "Sevens in Heaven" "8 won't Wait" Gruselig oder? Naja, auf einigen Steinen fand man viele 8. Was hat das zu bedeuten? Also es gibt einen Serienmörder, der 8 junge Frauen umgebracht hat. Dieser wurde immernoch nicht gefasst. Man kann die Leichen sogar irgendwo auf der Karte finden. Eine ist Unterwasser. Diese wurde schon von einigen Spielern gefunden. Vielleicht brauchen wir noch die anderen, um herrauszufinden, wer der Infinite 8 Killer ist? 8....Unser einziger Hinweis......doch...was bedeutet diese 8. Dreht man die Acht, dann hat man ein Unendlich Zeichen (Deswegen auch''' INFINITE''' 8 Killer). Wie können wir ihn finden? Keiner weiß, wer dieser Wahnsinnige ist. Aber....ist euch aufgefallen, dass die Acht, die einzige Zahl war, die nicht geschrieben wurde? Das stand dort wirklich so, ich habe es richtig abgeschrieben. Egal, einige Leute behaupteten herrausgefunden zu haben, wer der Infinite 8 Killer ist. Aber die haben gar keine Ahnung. Der Infinite 8 Killer ist etwas viel größeres. Etwas, was eingentlich viel geheimnisvoller ist, als die Iluminaten Sache, mit dem Mount Chiliad . Der Mythos von den Tunneln im Mount Chiliad, könnte jedoch auch etwas damit zu tuen haben.....Oder? Aber ich möchte euch nicht mit Fragen voll stopfen. Es gibt desweiteren noch ein Haus. Ein Haus, welchers voller merkwürdiger Sachen voll geschrieben ist. Und dann sind da noch diese ganzen Achten. Es gibt viele Hinweise und infos über den Serienmörder in Sandy Shores. Trozdem ist es unbekannt, wer dieser Wahnsinige ist. Aber was solls? Es gibt ja immer was in GTA 5 zu achten....Ähhh....ich meine zu tuen! thumb|center|500 px Kategorie:Blog-Beiträge